My eyes (valter and paz version)
Song article by crescenttherangerpup98. Writter note Okay, this is a song article ill be working on while i wait for people to give me the info i asked for for the videogame. I got the idea while watching Dr horrible's sing along blog. Anyways, while i get motivated again ill be doing this cute little article/story. Summary While Valter sees the cruelty on the world and how unfair conditions can be, Paz strongly believes the future holds hope for everyone. In the outburst of their emotions they began to sing the song "My eyes" from Dr. Horrible's sing along blog, showing the two opposite points of view of what the future holds. song/story Valter wandered around one of the rich parts of adventure bay after one long night scavenging for food and water. He was lucky to be able to sneak into one of the houses and steal a loaf of bread. he didn't know when will he be able to eat again. Even worse when he started to think of the youngest puppies of his pack. Despite his agressive and abusive behaviour he always looked after them. He promised they would survive and find their utopia, a place with no rules, no authority, and most important, no hunger nor fear that each day could be the last. He looked around, he was disgusted how many pups could lie down next to a fireplace or in a soft bed, while others were starving and suffering on the streets. It was unfair. Valter: Any dolt with half a brain. Can see that Pup-kind has gone insane. To the point where I don't know if I'll upset the status-quo If I throw poison in the water main. He began leaving the area as he noticed the owners of the house he stole arrived after a long night. He quickly hid on an alleyway where he could see many pups in similar situation to his. He looked at their faces which begged for a slice of the bread he was holding. He ignored them. He had other pups to look after, yet he felt a part of his heart had been stabbed with the wrath of a hundred arrows. Valter:Listen close to everybody's heart. And hear that breaking sound. Hopes and dreams are shattering apart. And crashing to the ground. He began to run towards the territory of his pack holding the food as tight as he could. He was resisting the urge to eat it. He could just satisfy his own need, but he wasn't able to bring himself to do so. If he had devoured it, all the murderers he comited and thefts would have been in vain. Valter: I cannot believe my eyes. How the world's filled with filth and lies. But is plain to see. Evil inside of me. Is on the raise... While valter was worrying about his own survival, Paz, on the pther hand, was just coming out of an orphanage where many young pups lived. The week before that she had gattered enough supplies for the puppies to survive the season. She was filled with joy as she had never gathered as many cans of food before Paz: Look around. We are living with the lost and found. Just when You think you've almost drown. You find yourself in solid ground. And you believe there is good on everybody's heart (more coming soon) Category:Songs Category:Fanon songs Category:Fanon song article Category:Short stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story